Little Cat
by IcePrincess01
Summary: What if Sabor had found a child. Wrapped in Leaopard print, and decided to raise her?
1. Prologue: The Finding

**I know. I know. Alot of stories I have that aren't CLOSE to being finished. I had to write this though, an idea came to me. Oops.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Tarzan .-.**

**Summary: **What if Sabor had found a child, wrapped in Leopard print and raised her as her own?

* * *

**Prologue: **The Finding

The slender female leopard was busy hunting in the jungle when she heard the strangest thing.

A baby's cry.

The leopard, hungry for a meal, raced through the trees towards the noise. When she arrived, she saw the baby laying in a basket, next to an abandoned plane. She walked forward, shoulders hunched and claws out, prepared to strike. When she saw the baby she froze and took in it' appearance.

It was a little girl, with a head of snow white hair. The baby was wrapped in a leopard print shirt, to big for her small frame. She had a white diaper on. The female leopard blinked down at the baby, unsure if she should kill it or not. They were of the same color and she had lost her baby month back, which turned her bitter and cold. So she decided.

She would keep the baby and raise her as her own. When she leaned down to smell the small infant, the baby woke up and cried. Loud cries which made the Leopardess cringe back, ears flat against her head, green eyes wide. When the baby opened her eyes, they were a startling bright gray, nearly white. The she-cat leaned back in and gave the baby a lick on the face, and purred lightly. The baby cooed and wiggled her hands rubbing the Leopardess' face gently.

She gave a deeper purr and picked the baby up by the back of her leopard print shirt. The baby gave a coo as the Leopard took off to her home.

Sabor named the baby Sanura*.

* * *

**New idea!**

**Sabor raises a baby!  
**

**Sanura means **"Young Cat" **in Swahili**

**Hope you liked c;  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Stranger

**Disclaimer: I dont own Tarzan .-.**

**Summary: **What if Sabor had found a child, wrapped in Leopard print and raised her as her own?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Mysterious Stranger

"Mom! Hey mom look what I caught!" I yelled enthusiastically, holding my prey up with a hand before putting it in my mouth and running to her on all fours.

My mother, Sabor, looked up from where she was eating my leftover breakfast. She gave her usual smile and nodded, eying it with her beautiful emerald green eyes, "That's very good Sanura. Come on, it's time to practice." She stood and began the usual walk to the tree.

I followed after her, running to catch up with her longer strides. I was already 6 years old and yet I still hadn't grasped the concept of climbing. My nails didn't retract like Mom's and I didn't have a tail like her's. I didn't know why I was different, but Mom didn't seem to care. She loved me.

She stopped by the tree we normally practiced in and sat by the big root, "Show me your climbing." she ordered.

"Yes Mom." I retied the skirt I wore around my waist before jumping up onto the tree. I grabbed it easily, the stregnth in my arms, enabling me the ability to swing myself up. I grabbed onto the soft bark with my sharp nails and climbed upward easily. I heard my mother jump up next to me and she raced up the tree beside me.

"Faster Sanura." She growled out, snapping at my side. I gave a yelp and dug my heels into the bark and pushed myself up the tree faster, my mother right on my heels snapping occasionally.

And that's how training went every morning.

Me climbing, her chasing. Snapping at me to move faster, and then we'd go hunting. She'd leave me to hunt on my own as she watched, silently.

But today. Hunting would be different.

"You will go hunting by yourself today. I will not follow. Be back before sunset." She told me, her long tail wrapping around her paws.

"Yes Mother." I nodded my head before nuzzling her jaw and then I took off into the jungle.

* * *

I had never been far into the Jungle by myself. I had always had Mom with me.

But the sigh was marvelous. The farther in you went, the more extravagant everything became. The trees were darker and more lush, there were birds sitting in the trees, everything was wonderful.

Until I ran into it.

I ran into someone who looked like me. Except he had long brown hair and darker skin. I growled at him, baring my sharp teeth. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes squaring his shoulders.

"Who are you." He asked, keeping his guard up. He only wore a brown loin cloth.

"I could ask the same." I snarled, my white eyes narrowed. I was dressed differently then him. I had a leopard type skirt and a very similar type leopard shirt. It was small now, reaching the top of my belly button.

"I'm Tarzan." He said walking forward. I noticed he walked like the ones my mother told me were her enemy. Gorillas.

"My names Sanura." I replied, my nose twitching as a piece of my white hair fell over my right eye. I wiped it away.

"How did you get here?" He asked again, sitting in front of me, seeing I wasn't a threat.

"I was raised by Sabor. She is my mother." I told him, preparing to flee, everyone knew who my mother was, but they didn't know about me, "If you'll excuse me. I must go and find dinner." I growled at him.

"Sabor. My mother Kala has told me about Sabor." He said softly looking at me with deep brown eyes.

I looked at him and then without a moment's hesitation turned and fled as fast as I could. I heard him chasing me and when I turned I saw him swinging in the trees above me. He jumped down and landed in front of me. I slid to a stop and jumped into the tree. There I climbed, thinking of my mother biting at my heels. I ran up faster than I normally do and I used two legs this time to run along the branches.

He was persistent. Tarzan ran after me and finally tackled me and we landed in a bunch of vines.

"What do you want?! Leave me alone!" I screamed at him, curling my lips back in a snarl.

"I just want to talk. I've never met someone who looked like me before." He poked my face and I flinched back.

"Whoop di doo. You've met me. Now I have to go! I have to catch something or else Mother's going to come looking for me. I don't want you hurt okay?" I explained, my voice growing shrill.

"Alright." He nodded, letting me up.

I dusted myself clean before looking at him, "Bye Tarzan." I waved before running towards the bushes.

"Bye Sanura." I heard him call before I disappeared into the undergrowth.

* * *

When I returned home, I had caught two birds and a chinchilla.

"Good haul today." Mother said as I walked past her, dropping the prey off next to her feet. I was about to go to the tree we slept in when she grabbed onto my foot and pulled me back.

It hurt, because her teeth were much sharper, but I didn't bleed. My skin had become used to her biting and it toughened up.

"You smell like gorillas." She growled.

"I ran into some trouble. A boy named Tarzan caught me." I explained sneezing.

"Kala's son? You must never speak to him again. You hear me?" She snarled out, baring her teeth.

"Y-yes Mother." I stuttered softly, backing up lightly, bowing my head.

"Good. Now eat and then it's time for a bath and then bed." She told me, calming down from her anger.

"Yes Mother." I replied again, before I went to go and eat my dinner. I ate one of the birds, quickly, since I hadn't eaten since sunhigh. When I finished I sat in front of mother as she washed me. Washing away any scent of Tarzan and the gorillas. I yawned when the moon was fully risen and I climbed into the tree.

Mom was behind nudging me up as I stumbled from exhaustion. When I laid down she curled herself around me to keep me warm. She licked my cheek and purred softly, "Sleep now Sanura." she whispered.

"Yes Mama." I whispered back, rubbing a hand over my eyes and yawning once more.

I curled into my mother's warm belly and fell asleep.

My dreams this time weren't scary. They weren't of a man. Or a woman. Or a crash.

But instead,

They were of him.

Tarzan.

What a silly boy.

* * *

**Chapter uno. Complete! x')**

**Hope you liked.  
**

**Also this is when before Tarzan asked Kala why he was different from the other Gorillas.**

**This will be one of the two meeting's they'll have as children.  
**

**When they're older, they won't remember each other until THAT day.**

**Until the next chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Stampede

**Disclaimer: I dont own Tarzan .-.**

**Summary: **What if Sabor had found a child, wrapped in Leopard print and raised her as her own?

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Stampede**  
**

It had been two months since my last encounter with Tarzan, I didn't want to meet up with him again, since Mom doesn't like the Gorillas.

"I'll be at the lake. I feel like fish." I told mother giving a smile.

She looked up from where she was busy washing her back and twitched her ears, "alright. But be safe, and if there's any trouble into the trees and home." She growled low.

"Yes mom. I promise I'll be safe." I dipped my head and started backing up.

"I mean it Sanura, I don't want you to get hurt." She said, gentler this time.

"I promise I'll be safe." I said, with the most sincere tone I could manage.

"Okay. Now run along." She dismissed me.

"I'll see you later." I smiled before turning and running into the undergrowth, my white hair catching the sunlight, that peeked through the tall and thick canopy above, making it glow and look like I had a halo of sunlight around my head.

I slowed down when I felt my stamina shrink. Mother made sure I never grew tired no matter how far I ran, by taking medium spurts and then slowing and walking for awhile. I hummed as I skipped through the forest, taking in the scenery as I did so.

When I heard the crash of the waterfall I quietly began slinking through the bushes. I knew there would be elephants because it was sunhigh, the time of day were the Elephants bathe. I looked through the bushes closest to the water and saw a baby elephant standing on a rock.

"Are you sure it's sanitary?" He asked a much darker, bigger female elephant.

"Yes Tantor. I'm sure." She replied, before turning back to the other elephant she was talking to and continued their conversation.

I quietly walked into the water, giving a sigh as the coolness made my warm skin relax and loosen, "This feels nice." I gave a giggle.

Tantor, the baby elephant, looked at me startle, "who are you?" He said, his eyes wide in fear.

"My names Sanura. Daughter of Sabor. Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side playfully.

"T-tantor." He stuttered, his small tail swishing back and forth. He seemed freightened so I chewed n my lip before giving him a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Tantor." I purred softly.

He gave a smile before looking into the water, startled, by the look of it. "piranha." He squeaked, he looked at me, "There's a Piranha." He whispered.

"That's not possible. There are no Pirahna's here." I frowned before ducking underwater and seeing two feet, swimming towards the family. I popped up and shook my long hair out, "I don't know." I murmered, standing up and getting out of the water, the fish forgotten.

"Mom. There's a piranha!" Tantor called out.

"No there isn't honey." She called back before resuming her conversation.

"But mooooom." Tantor whined.

"Hney, mummy's talking." She responded, dully.

Thats when all hell broke loose. One of the males yelled as his tail was bitten and they all started running. I took off in freight as they came towards were me and Tantor were. I ran faster than I possibly could and when I saw the opportunity, I ran and jumped into a nearby tree. It shook with a strong force as the scared elephants ran past. I held on tightly, my eyes squeezed close as a terrified yell escaped my lips.

With one mighty shove, the tree was rattled so hard I lost my grip and began falling. I would've died if I hadn't of been caught my a pair of thick, furry arms. I hit my head on the arm and felt the world go bright and fuzzy. I looked up I to the eyes of my savior. It, dark brown eyes held my own silver ones.

"I've got you little one." Her voice was soft and sweet. It soothed me and I gave a smile.

"But... Mother... she'll be worried." I whispered.

"Who is your mother." She said, setting me down, against a tree.

"Sabor." I uttered my mothers name, prepared for something drastic. I knew this gorilla as Kala. Tarzan's mother.

"Sabor. No. She wouldn't raise a child." She said looking at me with fear and grief in her eyes.

"She isn't... That bad. Trust me. But... I have to go. Or she'll come looking. Thank you. For saving me." I said, giving a bow in respect. I stood, my legs shaking and I climbed into a tree, "Goodbye... Kala." I whispered before jumping into the branches and away to my home.

* * *

When I returned home mother attacked me in a fierce purr.

"I heard the stampede and I got worried. Oh I'm glad your safe." She repeated softly, running her face along mine and smothering me in licks.

"I tried running and when I did, I went into a tree but the elephants... They... They hit it and it made me fall. I would've died... But... But she saved me." I explained.

"Who saved you." She questioned before smelling my hair, "Kala saved you?" She whispered.

"Yes mother." I nodded my head looking down.

"I'm... Glad, she did. I couldn't bare to loose you." She licked my cheek and nudged me onto her slender back. She hadn't carried me since I was 3. I was surprised to say the least.

"It's time to eat and then bed." She jumped into our sleeping tree, me clinging to her back , my head buried into her neck fur.

She let me off her back and gave me a leg of meat, "I caught this awhile ago. Eat up before bed." She purred laying down behind me.

"Yes mama." I whispered and hurriedly and hungrily ate the meat. My stomach became quickly filled. I set the bone on the far side of the nest and turned, curling back up into mother.

"Sleep now Sanura." She purred into my ear.

I yawned and nodded, "Goodnight." I mumbled softly, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight my little cat." She murmured back.

'Thank you Kala.' I thought as I felt my consciousness ebb away.

* * *

**End of chapter dos! **

**Hope you liked.**

**Review/Favorite/Subscribe**

**~IcePrincess **


	4. Chapter 3: Training and a Fght

**Disclaimer: I dont own Tarzan .-.**

**Summary: **What if Sabor had found a child, wrapped in Leopard print and raised her as her own?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training and a Fight  
**

A few months had passed since the stampede and my meeting with Kala. And in those months I had been training. Mother made sure I was faster and stronger so I wouldn't be caught in another one and get hurt. I had gotten much darker and taller. I was still small, but my clothes kept shrinking. By now the shirt I always wore now reach the middle of my belly button. my skirt reached a few inches above my knee now.

Mother was getting older, and she sometimes had to stop, and stretch her shoulders. She still cared greatly for me. She still recalled the day she nearly lost me. I, myself, won't forget that either. I had come so close to death that day. On some days, when I was being reckless and injured myself, she would scold me and remind me of the day. Then I'd feel bad and I'd hug her. She didn't prefer physical contact but she would allow me to hug her on certain occasions.

My nightmares had also returned recently. The older I got, the more vivid they'd be. This time there was screaming and I saw a man and a woman. The woman had gray eyes and the man had green. She had black hair and he had brown. They would look down at me and she would be crying. He would have a hard face, but his eyes would be sad. Then there'd be a jolt and screaming. The two people would look fearfully down at me. I'd be brought up into their arms and then I would be covered and everything would turn dark.

And after those nightmares, I'd wake up screaming. Tears would be running down my face. And mother would be there to dry them and comfort me. She seemed to know something different than what she told me.

"Mom. Where did you find me?" I asked out of the blue after training one day.

"I found you, alone in the forest. You were sleeping. But when I came close, you woke up and you cried. You cried and cried, your eyes were closed and your face was scrunched. But when you opened them, I couldn't help but give a purr..." She stopped and nuzzled my cheek softly, "Your eyes, my sweet, they were big and the most beautiful silver I had ever seen. More beautiful than the silver clouds after a storm. You looked up at me and you stopped crying. Your eyes dried up and your head tilted sideways. You only had a little bit of white hair on your head and you were dressed in a leopard outfit, to big for your tiny frame. It's the same one you wear today. I named you Sanura because you would be my little cat." She whispered licking my cheek softly.

I laughed and scrunched my nose up, looking at her with a smile, "I love you mom." I hugged her around the neck, my face buried in her neck fur.

But as she was sitting there, her body became rigid and she froze. I pulled back.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Shush. Go hide, Sanura. Now." she growled her eyes fixed on the bushes behind me. I , frightened, crawled behind her and backed up slowly, going to the tiny cave I usually hid in when I needed to. I grabbed onto the sharp rock I had found the other day and gripped it in my sharp nailed hands. I watched as my mother stood and growled something low, her fur was bristling and she had her claws out.

That was then that I saw him. He came out of the shadows, his black pelt gleaming in the canopy light. Nooka. The worst of panthers in the jungle. My mother being second worst. He was mean, big and had many scars from fights he's won. I hated him and mother was no better. He had threatened to harm me.

"Well. If it isn't you Sabor. Still raising that brat I see." He smirked,flashing his sharp teeth.

"She isn't a brat. She is my kit. And she always will be." Mother snarled out in rage. He took a step forward.

"I'm feeling aggressive today. Lets have a fight. Winner gets to keep the runt." He growled.

"Never. I will never fight for my daughters sake. Leave now." She warned, her tail lashing angrily. I gripped onto the sharp rock tighter, my knuckles turning a bleached white. I took a deep and heavy breath as the tension built.

"Then how about I kill you and your little brat too? That sounds fun. Prepare yourself Sabor." He snarled and dropped his weight onto his hind legs, the muscles bunching beneath his coarse black fur.

"How about I kill you instead? I like that better." She replied, and prepared herself for a fight.

"Please be careful." I whispered as they sprung at each other.

Nooka bit and snapped at my mother, he used his thicker build to keep her away from him most of the time, his claws where thick and sharp, but not as long as mothers. She dove and landed on his back, where she dug her claws deep into his shoulders. She bit into his neck fur and dropped her weight. He rose onto two feet and walked forward, before rolling. Mother jumped off right before she got smashed. Nooka jumped up and lunged again at her, catching her off guard. She hit the tree and fell, dazed.

Nooka padded over, his back to were I was, "Well. I win Sabor. I guess Ill take yours and your precious kits life." He chuckled and he leaned cow and whispered in her ear. I didn't hear but I saw his guard drop.

Carefully, I used the technique my mother taught me, silent step, and ran over. My feet making no noise on the jungle floor. He had raised his claws when... I did it.

I brought the sharp rock down, right into his hind leg. He roared in pain and fury, and rounded on me. One of his hind legs was drawn up,the rock embedded deep into it.

"You!" He snarled and got himself ready to spring, but before he had e chance, mother tackled him and they rolled. She landed on top and began furiously clawing at his soft underbelly. He was bleeding by now, his belly wounds were deep, her claws were lo and deadly.

"Never, threaten me or my daughter again." She snarled. She brought her claws up and clawed them down his face. He screamed in pain and fury. But he stopped. She let him get up and he was bleeding from his belly, back leg, where my rock had been embedded, and he had four deep claw wounds going the length of his face.

"Leave." She snarled snapping at him. He turned and ran into the bushes.

"You'll see me again!" He roared as he ran away.

I slumped to the floor, my hands and legs shaking uncontrollably. Mother padded over and wrapped her slender body around me, she was bleeding above her eye but other that she had a few shallow scratches, nothing to serious. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and breathed in her comforting scent.

"You did good Sanura. Fast thinking." She praised giving my cheek a lick and neck a nuzzle.

"Good fighting mom. I never seen you fight until today." I gave a smile, my skin slightly pale. I wiped my hands on my skirt, Nooka's blood on them.

"Come on. Lets eat and then bed." She said softly. Her emerald eyes watched me as I stood up.

I nodded and went to our food stock. I grabbed a chinchilla I had caught early this morning and began to skin it, with my skinning rock I made. When I finished I ate it, raw and everything. My stomach tough enough now to withstand it. When I was little I couldn't eat it, I'd get sick and had to stick with fruit. Bananas and peaches are my favorite fruits.

When I finished dinner, the sun was setting beneath the trees and I climbed up the tree that we slept in. Mother came up a few minutes later, she stretched and her shoulders popped. I curled into a ball as she laid a few inches away, she licked me goodnight and fell asleep.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but all I saw in my dreams, was my hands. Covered in the blood of a dead Nooka. Surrounded by beings that looked like me.

* * *

**End of chapter tres.**

**Yes I did a TERRIBLE fight seen xD buuuuut**

**I hope you liked it ^-^**

**Review/Favorite/Subscribe**

***Reviews give me motivation***

**~IcePrincess **


	5. Chapter 4: I Mustn't Be Scared

**Disclaimer: I dont own Tarzan .-.**

**Something happens. It was a lovely suggestion by an anonymous viewer [[I forgot your name, I apologize! Gomen'nasai]]**

**Summary: **What if Sabor had found a child, wrapped in Leopard print and raised her as her own?

* * *

**Chapter 4: I mustn't... Be... Scared.  
**

Days passed after the fight. And those days turned into weeks, which turned into months, then years. The more time that passed the more I matured. I filled out. I became a much darker shade than I was when I was six. By now I was near 20 and my hair reached the bottom of my butt, reaching the tops of my thighs.. It was wavy and all over the place. My nails sharpened as did my teeth. My canines had grown and came to the tips of my lips. I had grown much taller, but I was still a short height. I only reached a maximum of 5'4. My skirt reached my mid thigh and my top, it had shredded when it got caught on a tree branch. It was still together at the top, coming right below my breasts, and the rest reached above my belly button, but the piece in between and around my back was shredded to pieces, it only kept together by some strands.

It was revealing, but here was really nobody else that would hurt me.

But still.

I had to be careful. Once every month I'd bleed and I'd have to not do anything for that entire week, because mother was afraid it would attract predators and be a harm to us. So I would sit in my own tree, by myself, being fed occasionally by my mother and she took are of me when my stomach would hurt. The pains would come sudden and be very, very painful, like I was being stabbed by thorns and claws repeatedly. I didn't understand what it was but I didn't like it, I utterly despised it. But after that one week I'd be back to normal and my training would start up again.

This week, happen to be my bad week. But the good news was, today was my last day. Good thing too, I was getting so bored of sitting up in the tree. When I was sure I finished, I shimmied down the tree, careful as I did so, as my body was still weak and sore from all the pain that sometimes came with it.

"Mother, I'm hungry, is there any lunch?" I asked, walking quietly over to her. My footsteps silent as they always had been.

Sabor was cleaning her back before she looked at me, "Of course dear. Up in the tree as always." She smiled before resuming her washing. I noticed she was slimmer than she had been, as she was getting older. I smiled before walking closer and sitting down behind her. I began to run my hands through her pelt, ridding it of the bugs that had latched on. I hummed softly as I did so. I felt her muscles loosen as she purred.

"There we go. Every bug is out." I told her, scratching her ear before giving her cheek a kiss. She turned and licked my face.

"Thank you dear. Now go on an eat, I'll be right down here." She stretched and I heard her back crack. I chewed on my lip before scooting out and gripping onto the soft bark of the big, old tree and hauling myself up. I climbed steadily and faster than I used too, as my reflexes and muscles had toughened.

I smelled the prey before I saw it. My mouth started watering smelling the birds. I loved birds, since I had always found them rather delicious since Sabor had first fed me one when I was 4 and my stomach had barely begun getting used to the taste of raw meat. She also made sure I was we'll nourished, since she didn't stop producing milk until I turned 6. She wanted me to be big and strong. I was strong, but I sure didn't grow much. I stopped growing when I turned 15, much to mine and my mothers despair.

I grabbed two bluejays in my mouth before dropping out of the tree, landing on all fours, my feet and hands not making a sound. I settled down and began to eat the fat birds quickly, spitting out the feathers as I did. I ripped through the skin easily, my sharp teeth chewed the raw meat up quickly, swallowing it easily, my stomach lining tough and able to hold the taste and feel of raw meat.

I finished and buried the bones and then grabbed a needle I made of bone and I used a loose thread from my shirt and started to sew the colorful feathers onto my shirt, and the bottom of my skirt, hopefully to keep them from revealing myself. I didn't really change my clothing that much, since their was hardly anything here to use, so I used whatever I could scrap up and I usually used the feathers from the birds that I ate.

I hummed softly as I worked, my left foot twitching occasionally. I finished sewing the pretty blue feathers on and stood up spinning around giving a small laugh. I heard my mother chuckle and I turned and saw she was watching me from the den in the tree. I smiled big at her.

"I feel like going for a run, maybe catch our late dinner. Can I?" I asked tilting my head. I still always asked permission to leave, because my mother worried if I didn't.

"Of course my darling. Be back at moon high." She said, turning to wash her back again.

"Yes mother." I smiled before turning and taking off into a run through the underbrush and the green and beautiful jungle.

* * *

I stopped when I was far from the den and my mother and I left the marked trail she had created along time ago, the same one we had used and I was trained on. I veered to the left and pushed through the dense leaves, stumbling a few times, due to the unfamiliar territory.

I hummed softly as I did so, keeping myself relaxed and alert. I twitched my nose when I smelled an unfamiliar scent filter where I was. I sneezed and heard a noise. My ears twitched and I snapped my head up and looked into the trees.

I saw them all staring at me.

Baboons.

I bared my teeth and snarled at them, my lips curling back.

They all screamed at me, the leader of the group jumping off the tree and stalking up to me. He hollered in my face, I wasn't able to understand Baboon since my mother hasn't ever shown me one, she just kind of told me,

I growled at him, dropping into a defensive position, my muscles popping as they tensed up, "Leave me alone." I snarled out.

He looked at me, narrowed his eyes and flicked his tail. All of a sudden, a large hoard of monkeys jumped down.

"Crap." I cursed and turned and took off through the trees, running on four legs. I heard the Baboons chasing me from the way the leaves rustled and the ways the branches snapped.

I ran in four legs for awhile, until I found that they were catching up, so I moved onto two normal legs and pumped my arms close to my body as my speed increased. I turned my head after jumping over a fallen tree and saw them chasing me.

The leader was in front, a small baby baboon on his head. I smirked as I ran faster. I turned real fast again and saw them all stopping. I frowned and turned back refacing forward.

But. I slammed into something big, warm and furry.

I fell back, the muscle on whatever it was overpowering me, and at the speed I was running, it was obvious I would fall.

I landed, looking up at the thing. I saw big, amber eyes, a nose, mouth, and big, furry black and thick arms. My eyes widened when I realized what, or rather who it was.

Kerjack.

The great silverback gorilla.

I gulped, scouting back as he snorted at me.

"H-h-hi." I mewed out softly, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Who are you. And why are you trespassing on gorilla territory." He roared, his eyes narrowing as he peeked his head closer.

"M-my names S-Sanura." I stuttered out, my heart beginning to race.

"Where did you come from. And why are you trespassing." He growled, sticking his head closer.

I flinched back, my arms beginning to shake, "I-I wanted t-to explore s-some more. M-my mother s-said I c-could." I whispered out, my voice shaking uncontrollably. I tried not being afraid, but I had never seen a gorilla so big before. And my small size made me look miniature compared to him. He was massive.

I tried as hard as I could not to be scared, but my nerves hit me and I got scared.

"Who is your mother." He snarled, his sharp teeth showing.

"S-s-sabor." I whimpered out, looking up at him, my white eyes wide and huge in undisguised fear.

"Sabor? Your mother is. Sabor?" he said, shock and anger and disgust in his voice.

"Y-yes sir. S-she saved m-me." I breathed out, trying my hardest not to break eye contact.

"Sabor killed my son. I should kill you as payback. For all those years ago." He roared, getting closer to me.

I whimpered pitifully, curling my legs tighter to me as I slunk even further back, "Please don't. Please..." I pleaded, feeling tears come to my face.

"Why not? She killed my kin. Why not kill hers." He growled, walking forward as I walked back.

"I-I'm sorry. P-please don't k-kill me." I whined out, my back legs shaking once again.

"Kerjack. That is enough. Can't you see you're scaring her?!" I heard a female gorilla say. My head snapped up as she came closer,

That... Voice. I knew her. She came I to view, her beautiful brown fur showing and her kind eyes.

Yes, I knew her. She saved me when I was little.

"Kala..." I whispered looking at her. I saw the rest of the family behind those two, the babies hanging off their mothers. I gulped and looked back at them.

"How do you know Kala." Kerjack snorted.

"She saved my life from the elephants... When I was little." I whispered, my voice slowly steadying.

"You're that little one. You're so big." Kala said walking forward, closer to me. She walked past Kerjack. I flinched away, coming into contact with a tree, my back pressed into it.

"Please don't hurt me..." I said as she reached a hand out. I closed my eyes, scared, but reopened them as her hand ran down my cheek.

"My my you're so pretty. And your hairs gotten so long." She said softly, the gentle warmth in her voice calming my scared nerves. I sighed softly.

"Thank you... Again." I murmurered. I closed my eyes slightly, when I saw someone I remembered as well.

But he looked different. He was taller, broader, he had a lot more muscle and he was undeniably hotter.

"Tarzan." I said in disbelief. He looked at me and frowned.

"Do I know you?" He said, frowning.

"It's me. Sanura. We played together a few times when we ran into each other." I said, standing up, my legs steady enough now to support my weight. I dug my nails into the tree bark as I saw him look down.

"I... Remember. Yeah." He looked up at me and smiled, "I remember you! Your hair was what Tantor liked the best. Right?" He smiled, walking forward. I nodded.

"Yeah. Tantor liked my hair." I laughed taking a few steps forward, my hair falling against my thighs. He reached out and grabbed my shoulders.

"You're so small." He laughed drawing me in for what I assumed to be a hug. I slammed my head into his chest, since that was how tall I was compared to him and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his back. Careful not to stab him with my claws.

"I missed you." He smiled when we pulled me.

"I missed you to Tarzan." I smirked, one of my canines popping out.

"It's getting dark. We better get going." I heard Kerjack snort out. I looked up, seeing the sun had already started setting. I didn't even notice how late it was getting. I sighed.

"Just a moment. You can leave me, I know how to get back home." He nodded. Kerjack looked at us, sighed and turned. His silver back glinting in the setting sun. The family all looked at us before following him and walking away into the underbrush.

Kala walked a bit past us before touching Tarzan's leg. He looked down at her.

"Make sure she gets home safe." She said softly before leaving and jogging after the others.

"I really have missed you. And Tantor and Terk." I laughed giving him another tight hug.

"I missed you too." he laughed again. I smiled before giving him a soft shove.

"I better be going. Or else my moms going to come looking for me. Se doesn't like when I'm out late, most likely because He's still around." I spit out HE like a disease.

"Who he." Tarzan asked.

"Just an enemy, he tried killing me when I was younger. Me and mom fought him off. He's alive and he's out for revenge. I'm not allowed out past moon high." I shrugged sighing.

"Oh. Well, I'll be seeing you around. Does your mother know about this." He questioned.

"No. And she won't ever. We can't know." I said, rubbing my eye.

"Oh." He trailed off. I smiled before giving him another tight and long hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders and waist, nearly picking me up off the ground. I breathed in his scent before pulling away.

"Bye Tarzan." I whispered.

"Bye." He said as I turned and took off into the darkness.

* * *

I ran through the trees as fast as I could, I felt sleep and exhaustion hit me a few miles from home. I stopped and slowed, panting lightly. I needed to catch something.

I scented around smelling the air. My mouth watered as I smelled something.

Mongoose.

I tracked it and found it eating a lizard. I snuck up and lashed out my hand, catching it around the neck, digging my claws into it and it stopped struggling as its air was cut off. I put it in my mouth, feeling it and smelling it. My stomach growling. I turned and headed towards the path.

I could faintly smell the path my mother had. But the scent of the dead mongoose was filling my nostrils. I wondered for a bit my sense if smell off. It took me 20 minutes to find the path and I followed it back. The smell was becoming stronger and I broke into a slow jog. I smelled my mother and when I arrived back at the den. I saw that my mom was asleep.

"Mom." I whispered laying down next to her. She opened her green eyes and looked at me. Yawning, her sharp and deadly teeth showing.

"Yes?" She whispered.

The trees and dirt and moss had washed the scent of Tarzan and the gorillas off me pretty well so I was safe for now, and the mongoose blood helped more.

"I brought something." I set the mongoose down by her.

"Oh, lovely. I ate the remained of the birds though love. This is yours. Eat and bury the bones then come and sleep." She stretched, her hind legs cracking.

"Alright." I smiled and drug the mongoose back out, exhaustion in my limbs. I started to eat it, my hunger returning and I downed the mongoose in four minutes. I dug a hole and buried the bones and recovered it. My stomach was full and I was satisfied. I crawled back to my mother and curled up next to her.

I laid against her stomach and I felt her lick my hair clean. I purred softly as she did and she purred in return.

Her purr always relaxed me. It was deep and vibrating. It made me remember when I was a baby and that was the one sound that helped me sleep.

I curled tighter into a ball, feeling her paws curl up close to me. Her long tail laying to rest over my legs and hers.

"I love you Sanura." She whispered her eyes gliding closed.

"I love you too momma." I mumbled, my eyes shutting. I yawned as I closed my eyes, a smile etched on my face.

I don't know what I would do without my mother.

* * *

**End of chapter cuatro.**

**Kerjack was kinda mean, I'm sorry Kerjack! But it seemed to fit since she IS the daughter of Sabor. And we ALL know how that ended. **

**Im sorry for the slow update I lost track of time and stuff. **

**Im going to HATE having to write when Sabor dies. I can't change that. I mean, I could, but I don't think it would work well.**

**If Sabor dies, then it would allow Sanura to mature. Right?**

**oh, I'm confused.**

**I don't know, we'll have to wait and see.**

**Buuuuuuut I hope you liked it ^-^**

**Review/Favorite/Subscribe**

***Reviews give me motivation***

**~IcePrincess **


	6. Chapter 5: I Hate You

**This chapter was so hard to write ;n;**

**You'll find out why xD**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Tarzan .-.**

**Summary: **What if Sabor had found a child, wrapped in Leopard print and raised her as her own?

* * *

**Chapter 5: I. Hate. You.  
**

My mother was known for being mean.

Every animal in the jungle was frightened of her, and that gave her a high reputation. Most of the animals just... didn't know about me. Mother made sure they didn't, she said it would ruin the reputation and most likely put me in danger.

Also there was Nooka to worry about. We hadn't seen him in many years, and according to my mom he was still alive and he still wanted revenge. We just didn't know when he'd strike. She told me I was stronger than Nooka know, because I had matured and my strength and power had grown. She told me if he were to ever attack again, I'd have to kill him.

I mean don't get me wrong, my mother was still an amazing, and deadly, fighter and her speed was unmatched by any other being in the jungle, but she trusted me enough to be able to kill Nooka when the time came. I was scared to say the least.

She always left me for long periods of time during the day. So it was no surprise when she woke up from our nap a few weeks after meeting Kerchak and reuniting with Tarzan, that she had something to do. It usually meant she had to renew her reputation, by either killing or attacking something. I had gotten used to it, growing up.

"I'm going out, I have some business to take care of. Don't bother following me." She always said, stretching her legs and her back. Before washing herself quickly. I helped clean her back, running my hand through the soft, spotted fur, getting rid of bugs and flaky dirt. I gave her a hug, my arms wrapped tightly around her neck, and I kissed her face.

"I love you, be safe." I told her. She purred and pressed her forehead to mine, her eyes partially closed and her ears laid flat to her head.

"I will, I promise. I'll be back before sundown." She pulled back and licked my face before turning and running into the trees.

I said I wasn't going to follow her.

Too bad she didn't know I was lying.

I quickly stood up and when I figured she was far enough I began running silently after her, following her scent, since I was very much accustomed to it.

* * *

I saw her and I slid to a halt a couple yards away and saw her drawing in scents and looking around.

"What is she doing?" I whispered, more to myself then her. I saw her jaws draw in the scent and then she turned sharply to the left and took off into the underbrush again. My eyes widened slightly. She wasn't. No.

She was going towards Kerchak and the family. I took off after her, quickly almost losing her scent among the wet underbrush. My breathing increased as I stopped again, trying to search for her scent. I had to stop her.

She was making a mistake.

Kerchak was strong, and they had... they had Tarzan.

My eyes widened again, and I took off running again. I had to stop her. I couldn't let her go through with this. I found a small trace of her scent and I followed it like my life depended on it.

I slid on wet moss and rolled a few feet after losing my balance and falling. I stopped and looked around, my senses confused from the crash. I looked around, straining my senses as far as they could go, which wasn't very far.

Then I heard it.

I heard my mother's loud scream of rage. I turned towards that direction and ran towards her. I heard her and I knew what was happening. I heard Tantor's startled wail and the screaming of the gorilla's as they fled. I climbed a tree and ran across it, jumping into the others to try and get closer. There were so many gorilla's filling the trees. I got tangled up in the barbed branches and vines. I struggled, giving off angered hisses.

I saw Tarzan fly up a tree with my mom close behind him, her hackles where raised and her claws were fully out. I knew how dangerous those claws where. I had the scars to prove it. I then saw Kerchak come up and grab her, dragging her down and throwing her away. I struggled more so, but the vines constricted and wrapped tighter each time. I snarled, I needed to stop this.

My mother was going to die if I didn't. I whimpered and dug my claws into the vines and pulled. One came loose.

I heard my mother again and saw her attacking Kerchak. This wasn't going to end well. I snarled and fought harder against the barbed branches and vines, the barbs where digging into my skin, causing me to start bleeding. I wiggled and squirmed as one of the vines tightened around my thigh. I had about 8 more to get rid of before I was free.

I kept my eyes on the fight that was slowly getting intensified. I couldn't scream because it would alert my mother and throw her off guard, which would make Kerchak liable to attack and hurt her. I had to watch in silence as I tried to break free. I dug my claws into the vines again, the ones around my legs unable to be reached right now. I ripped another one off and continued to struggle as I tried to wiggle my arms out.

I saw my mother jump and claw at Kerchak, cathing him a few good times before jumping on his back and biting at him with her sharp teeth. She was clawing and biting and I saw him reach his arms up. He grabbed her and flung her off, right before he collapsed from either pain or exhaustion.

I gasped when I looked up, Tarzan was standing, holding a spear in his hand.

"No." I muttered, struggling faster and harder than before, but that only resulted in the vine around my thighs to wrap tighter as I did so.

I saw her circle around him, her posture very defensive and tense, her muscles showed through her sleek fur and they were taught and ready to spring. I took a deep breath, "Please don't die.' I whispered. I saw her tail still before she screamed and ran at Kerchak again.

But that was when Tarzan sprung into action. He kicked her flat in the face and she flew back.

"No. no. no. no." I said, a bit louder than before, digging my claws in and ripping through the vines faster. The barbs digging further and deeper into my skin. I had a ton of cuts and abrasions and they were bleeding a lot but I didn't care. She stopped and snarled at him, baring her teeth.

Tarzan raised the spear and got into a defensive position. I heard the gorilla's start yelling and pounding, cheering and urging Tarzan onwards. Except Kala. Who look on with fear and worry. I growled, hissing a few times. They knew who Sabor was and they knew I was her daughter. But they didn't know I was watching in anger and horror as the events unfolded.

She attacked him with her speed and strength, missing him by mere centimeters as he evaded her attacks, every now and then. Her claws had failed to his their mark and she was getting irrtated, I could tell by how her posture went rigid and how she attacked more fiercely.

I cut another vine loose, 5 more to go and the the thigh vines. I saw him climb a tree, she was following behind him, her claws digging deep into the bark. She was roaring and clawing at him with each chance she got. She kept missing him as he climbed up backwards, his speed was incredible.

He swung around the tree and came back into view. Sabor was gone. But she was actually hiding right now, waiting for the opportunity to get him. He looked around, trying to spot her, but I saw her above him in the tree. She screamed as she dropped down, catching the psear before getting thrown down. I saw blood well up on her shoulder and I snarled ripping through two more vines.

3 more to go and then the two constricting my legs.

She hissed at him, her teeth showing and her lips curled back. I'd only ever since my mother like this once before, and that was the fight against Nooka. Tarzan growled back as he jumped down and she stalked around him and he watched her as he backed up. She sprung and hit her mark, she clawed him across the chest. She jumped on him and I saw the spear snap into pieces, the sharp point dropping down. I saw them wiggle and squirm before Tarzan threw her off and she went sliding. I fought my way through the branches constricting my upper half and began to claw the vines at my legs. I tried not to cut my legs up more then they were, the blood from the barbs made my hands and arms and legs slick with blood. I growled in frustration.

I looked back and saw them climbing after each other. I huffed and cut one of the vines on my leg off and then went to work on the other. I had to hurry, something was telling me this was going to end soon. I took a deep breath before digging my claws under the vine, slicing my leg up in the process and ripping the vine off. I turned and sprang forward right as they started tearing through the tree. I heard the gorilla's screaming and I started running, on two legs, since that would be faster.

I heard my mother scream in pain and anger and I climbed a tree to see. I started running across the tree. I saw Tarzan jumped down, he grabbed the spearhead as my mother dropped down.

"NO!" I screamed as I saw the spearhead impale her chest and they sank through the weak flooring. Everyone fell silent and they all looked closer, I jumped down the tree and stood there, my hands and legs shaking. The blood still streaming.

No, this couldn't be happening. No. No. No. No.

"No. No. No. No. No." I said, my voice rising as I came out from where I was. I saw her fur and prayed she was alive, but then Tarzan came up and threw her off him. Her limp and lifeless body making a dull thump. Her head lolled as he stood. His arms shaky. I heard the gorilla's cheer as he looked around.

"No." I screamed, coming from my hiding place. I saw Tarzan stare at me, his eyes wide. I heard the gorilla's gasp as I made my entrance. I slid to a stop and collapsed by her.

My arms, legs and hands where still wet with my blood from the cuts I had acquired trying to hurry here. I looked at my mother, feeling tears form in my eyes, faster than I thought possible. I ran my hand down her face and felt the smoothness of her cooling fur. I started crying and wrapped my arms around her neck, burying my face into it, breathing in her scent that I had grown up with.

"Please, please please don't do this." I whispered, looking at her with tears beginning to stream down my face, "Please don't. You promised you'd return home. You said you'd be safe." I cried, holding her body in my arms, her head resting against my chest. I glared up at Tarzan as he continued to stare dumb-struck at me. The gorilla's also were silent, even Kerchak, who by now was standing and had started to walk over.

"You did it. You killed her." I growled at him, my lips curling back, "You killed my mother!" I screamed, setting her down and standing up. My fists clenched.

"You killed her. How could you! She was my mother. And you killed her! I hate you!" I screamed pounding on his chest as hard as I could in my weakened state. I cried as I did, my voice rising in hysteria, "You killed her! You killed her! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I screamed over and over again, my cries turning to sobbing as I did. I sobbed loudly, my nose streaming and my eyes streaming with tears. I turned away from him and went back to my dead mother.

I wrapped my arms again around her neck, my face going to her forehead as her paws laid across my thighs, "Momma. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this. I'm so sorry." I whispered, my hands grasping to her fur tightly as I sobbed loudly. My face buried into her neck, the same place it had been just a few hours before.

"S-sanura. I..." "Leave me alone. You killed my mother." I growled out, not bothering to look at him. I heard Kala come down, "Come on, we'll wait for her to relax. Come wait with Terk, Tantor and me. Kerchak. Take the others home." Kala said looking to her mate.

He nodded, "Let's move out." He ordered. Slowly one by one the gorilla's came down from the trees and followed after their leader, taking slow glances at me. Some sad, some hurt, some regretful, and some emotionless. I felt Kala's hand on my back before that left and they went to where Tantor and Terk where.

Leaving me alone with my mother.

* * *

"You promised me. You said you wouldn't leave me. What am I supposed to do without you. I can't live by myself, you know that. Nooka's still after me." I whispered, looking down at her still face. She looked so peaceful, like when she would sleep.

My bottom lip quivered again and I brought her head to my face, her upper body now laying across my body. I hugged her from the upper body and up, "Why did you have to do this. I'm going to miss sleeping with you and having you take care of me. I'm going to miss you so much. You taught me everything, you saved my life from when I was a baby. You protected me against Nooka and you trained me for my life. It hurts me so much to know that I won't ever see you again. I won't go back home, because I'll remember you. I'm going to bury you properly. You deserve that." I said softly, setting her upper body over my left arm and I leaned forward and wrapped my right arm under her hindquarters. I stood and held her in my arms, my eyes where swollen and red from my crying and I hiccuped occasionally. I took a few steps forward, towards solid dirt and looked towards Tarzan and them. I set my mother's body gently down beside me.

"Spearhead please." I snipped out, trying hard not to get mad at him as he walked forward, handing me the spearhead. I cleaned it off, the blood from my... mother still there. I sniffled a few times before stabbing the spearhead into the ground and dragging it back, breaking the surface of the dirt. I then used my hands to dig the grave. I hiccuped every now and then as the grave became deeper and longer, to accustom her body. I finished a few minutes later, the grave wide, long and deep. I unsnapped a necklace I had made that same morning and tied it around her beautiful neck. I grabbed her head, and upper body and hugged her tightly and for along time. My shaky breathes filling the night air as I cried again. Softer this time. I kissed her face many times and then smoothed her fur back with my hands, ignoring the sharp pain from the cuts on my body. I hummed softly as I did and purred to her still form.

I was going to miss her purr. It always made me sleep every time I heard it. I was going to miss her so very much. I laid myself across her back, my hands grasping at her fur and I took one last deep breath of her scent before I picked her up and laid her down into the grave. I cried against as I began covering it and her with dirt. I heard someone move and I turned to my left and saw Tarzan was helping me put the dirt back. I didn't say anything I just gave a nod and continued to pack the dirt in, more tears streaming down my face.

I finished burying her and I covered my mouth with a dirt covered hand. I sobbed again. She was gone. Forever.

"I'm... sorry." Tarzan spoke up after a long time. I shook my head.

"You h-ad too. You had to s-save your f-family." I mumbled out, hiccuping as I did, "S-s-she attacked." I whispered, running my fingers through the freshly made grave. I crawled to the head of it and stuck the spearhead there as a marker for future references.

"But I'm sorry. I didn't know." He whispered, "I didn't know you where watching." He said looking down. I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me.

"It's alright. Sh-she's gone and n-nothing can b-bring her back." I told him, my voice hardening. I had to become stronger now. For her sake.

"Okay..." He said looking down again. I smoothed the grave flat and looked up as the other three came over. Kala hugged me, her warmth encasing me. I sighed, I was so cold. I hadn't noticed how cold I was.

"Come on. You're hurt, we'll take you back with us." She said softly, helping me up. I stood and wiped my face, smearing dirt across it. Tarzan wrapped my arm around his shoulder and helped me walk back.

I looked over my shoulder as we left the grave behind. My steps faltered for a few seconds and I bit my lip to stop the fresh onslaught of tears that where approaching. I took a deep breath and they went away. I know only had one job left. It was what my mother had wanted me to do. The last wish, or rather request, she had made.

I was going to kill Nooka.

* * *

**Well... I cried. A lot actually as I wrote this chapter. It made me sad, I hate death scenes, so much. I cry like a baby ;A;  
**

**But yes, right now her decision isn't revenge on Tarzan. She knows WHY he did it, he had to protect his family. She would've done the same. **

**And yes, she's going to be staying with the Gorilla's. She will be angry, but she won't hold a grudge. She isn't one of those people.**

**And yes, she is going to try and kill Nooka for her mother. Nooka tried killing them both before and this would bring her mind at ease.**

**Also, I didn't know when Jane and the others appeared, before or after the attack so I'm going with after.**

**This was the longest chapter yet x'D**

**I just kept writing and writing and writing and yeup. I feel accomplished.**

**Hope... you liked c:**

**My first death scene.**

***violently rolls away***

**~IcePrincess **


End file.
